Sleeping Beauty
by singme2sleep
Summary: ***MILD LEMON ALERT*** This was the first time Hiccup has actually taken Astrid to his bed for purposes other than, well, sleeping. Of course, he was a man. He'd entertained the idea before. But Astrid was no ordinary viking, or woman for that matter, and if he'd timed the request badly, he was sure it would have been a painful price to pay. Oneshot Hiccstrid


**Well I've been a busy little fan-fic writer the last few days! If you've read my other one-shot or the series 'Good Enough' then you'd know my writing been a little on the angsty side, so here's something I wrote to lighten the mood!**

**WARNING LEMON ALERT**

**Enjoy!**

**Xox**

**Singme2Sleep**

The sunrise shone bright into the Haddock house, and Hiccup blinked groggily. He rolled over and upon seeing a head of blonde hair and a naked shoulder on the other side of his bed, a sleepy smile spread across his face.

Astrid was possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Toothless inclusive, who took his leave last night after the couple had pushed their way into the room, lips locked and hands franticly grabbing at each other. Astrid lay peacefully, her braid beginning to come undone, strands of gold hair strewn across the pillow. Her legs were curled up and her arm draped delicately over the side of the bed. A hint of the curve of her breast was visibly above the fur throw they'd pulled over themselves last night. Hiccup grinned. _Last Night_. Last night had been amazing.

They'd had the biggest argument they'd ever had. And it had been over nothing. Hiccup had had a rough day doing his chiefly duties, and Astrid had been battling the moronic behaviour of two relentless twins all day. They'd returned to the haddock house exhausted. Hiccup had accidentally made a comment about his dinner tasting a little dry (hey! She asked!) and Astrid had not so politely suggested where he could shove his dinner if he didn't like it. The arguing went on for about an hour, getting loud and heated to the point that Astrid picked up a clay plate and threw it at the wall, a stray shard nicking Hiccup's cheek. He'd hissed in pain, and Astrid, immediately feeling guilty, had rushed over to take a look, murmuring apologies over and over. She'd touched his cheek so gently that Hiccup couldn't help but place his hand over hers, looking into her blue eyes, as deep as the sea itself.

And it was on.

Hiccup stretched his arms over his head, a yawn escaping his lips. In her sleeping state, Astrid murmured something incoherent and rolled to face him, a small smile in place. Her shoulders were properly visible to Hiccup now and he grinned, taking in the smoothness of her skin. He'd remembered kissing that skin over and over last night, earning a pleasing gasp with each peck.

The pair had been living in the Haddock home together for a few weeks, as Valka had taken to living in a shack closer to the dragon nests in order to give the two their space. The couple's living arrangement was unconventional given they were yet to announce a wedding date. But the town overlooked it. Hiccup put it down to being a perk of Chiefdom. But while they'd been living under the same roof for some time now, this was the first time Hiccup has actually taken Astrid to his bed for purposes other than, well, sleeping. Of course, he was a man. He'd entertained the idea before. But Astrid was no ordinary viking, or woman for that matter, and if he'd timed the request badly, he was sure it would have been a painful price to pay.

But last night – something clicked for both of them. Lips had locked, not gently like they usually did, but fiercely, passionately. Hiccup had groaned at the way Astrid's hands pulled at his hair, and the way she pressed him into the wall near the stairs, pushing her body against his. And Astrid had moaned when his fingers skimmed the skin beneath her tunic, moving sensually around her navel, travelling upwards towards her chest wrappings.

Whether it was she idea or he, he did not know, but someone had made the move to go upstairs to the bedroom. It was, however, most definitely Astrid who'd made the first move to remove Hiccup's tunic. That was all her. And when she'd kissed his chest, Hiccup admittedly took credit for being the one to remover her tunic also, putting his hands to her back and puling her close enough that her chest brushed his. Skin on skin. They'd both gasped simultaneously. Then, both had looked at one another, and suddenly, both had turned shy. They'd both chuckled nervously. One of them had even blushed.

It may or may not have been Hiccup.

"Are we really doing this?" Astrid had asked him, timidly, which was unlike her. Hiccup pushed her hair from her face.

"I think so" He's replied quietly. He remembered savouring the way she nervously bit her bottom lip, and the way her hands shook when she raised her hands to remove her chest bindings. Hiccup had grabbed her hand gently, requesting that he be the one to do it. She'd shrugged.

"If you insist"

"I most certainly do" he'd grinned. The grin only lasted seconds, until the bindings had fallen to the floor and Astrid stood before him, her breasts completely bare to him. Somehow, he felt that grinning was not the correct response. Instead, he's licked his lips and looked into her eyes. She'd frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do-Do you not like them?" the self-doubt in her tone had been a new thing for her, and Hiccup smiled reassuringly, gently lowering her arms.

"I assure you M'lady" he'd whispered in a husky low tone "I most certainly do".

Astrid reached out with a shaking hand to take his, and raised it to her left breast. His palm covered it. The pair looked at each other, both asking the same question. _Is this ok?_ With a nod from Astrid, Hiccup had raised the other hand to cup the other breast, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples experimentally, drawing out a gasp. Astrid's eyes her half closed and her mouth was open, a small sigh escaping.

Hiccup raised the blanket, looking at the slumbering Astrid's breasts. They were just as amazing to him now as they had been then. He remembered lowering his lips to them, kissing them al over until Astrid and pulled him to his feel and slanted her mouth over his, her tongue thrusting into his mouth. The removal of their pants had taken far less consideration. Before either of them could take a moment to think, they were both on the bed together, and Astrid was wearing nothing but her underwear. Astrid herself had moved Hiccup's hands towards the band, prompting their removal with a short nod. Once they were gone, they'd pulled the fur blanket over themselves and Hiccup kissed her slowly, deeply and intimately.

For quite some time Hiccup didn't know what to do next. He was afraid he'd do something stupid and end this before it really started. Luckily for him, she'd understood his dilemma and moved his hand down her body, pressing his fingers where she most needed them. They'd both groaned in ecstasy. He lingered there for a while, exploring her, drawing our sounds he'd never heard Astrid Hofferson make, until he could handle it no more.

"Astrid" He'd asked "Can I – I mean – May I?"

"Of course, babe" she'd silenced him with a kiss. Hiccup had taken his time to position himself between her legs. He'd never Astrid's help to line everything up correctly, but he knew as soon as they had it right, because without meaning to he's pressed forward the tiniest bit and been rewarded with a lightning bolt of pleasure that shot through his entire core. With a nod from his beloved, he'd thrust forwards, feeling the barrier of her virtue breaking, making way for him. Astrid, being the woman she was, hadn't even made a whimper, although Hiccup knew it would have hurt. Any attempt he'd made to ask if she was ok was swallowed up by kisses, and with a prompting buck of her hips, Hiccup began a steady motion, bringing himself closer to climaxing with every stroke. He'd reached between them to find the spot he'd touched before, wanting to ensure she got as much out of the experience as he did. It did not take long before his beloved was moaning into his shoulder, her nails digging in almost painfully as she cried out his name. It was enough to tip him over the edge, and he climaxed shortly after her, murmuring sweet words in her ear and nuzzling her neck. He'd collapsed on top of her without meaning to, not having the strength yet to move. She'd held him close and reaffirmed what he knew already.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"What are you staring at dragon boy?" Astrid's voice jerked him out of his memory into the present. The blonde vixen was grinning at him, eyes soft as velvet, a look she saved just for him. He grinned back.

"Just the most beautiful woman in this bedroom"

"Now don't put yourself down!" she laughed "You're pretty too!"

"Come here you" he whispered, pulling her into a bear hug. She laughed when his hardness pressed into her stomach.

"I see you've been daydreaming"

"Remembering. Not day dreaming"

"Well" she murmured, her voice laced with seduction "Maybe we should make some more memories" she reached down and gave him a squeeze, making him hiss in pleasure "Shall we?".

Hiccup grinned and kissed her on the neck.

"Yes. We most certainly shall".


End file.
